K:Asymmetry
by QueenAnnetteNovenia
Summary: Not everyone knows that there are actually eight clans instead of seven. The eighth clan, the Purple Clan, also known as Royal8, is actually the most powerful clan. The Purple King, Annette Novenia, a.k.a. Asuka Wakatsuki, is more powerful than the seven kings altogether. One day, she suddenly appears again in front of the others. What good or bad will she bring to the other clans?
1. Character Profile 1

**Character Profile**

 **Name:** Annette Novenia (Japanese Name: Asuka Wakatsuki)

 **Nickname:** Eighth King, Purple King, Seductive Devil

 **Gender:** Female

 **Age:** 19

 **Birthday:** October 31

 **Horoscope:** Scorpio

 **Blood Type:** O+

 **Height:** 170 cm (5'7'')

 **Weight:** 42.5 kg

 **Personality:**

Annette is kind, extremely loyal to her friends and considerate with a sarcastic side. She is a serious, dignified, calm and collected person. She is intelligent, being able to learn a skill perfectly within moments. She is hardworking and ambitious.

 **Appearance:**

Annette is a tall young woman with waist-length, wavy hair in the colors black and purple. She has pale skin, long, feminine black eyelashes and violet eyes. She usually wears purple lipstick. Her hair is usually styled half-up, half-down. When in battle, she usually ties her hair in a low side-ponytail or in a high bun. She has a slender yet very curvaceous figure.

She accessorizes with lots of silver and other gray metals against a backdrop of purple and black fabric. Spikes, studs and chains are a regular appearance in her fashion choices, as well as feathers and dragon-style scales. She has silver wings which can be hidden.

 **Hobbies:**

Annette loves music, she is often seen with her headphones on and she plays the piano and sings when no one is around. She is fairly skilled in playing any kind of instrument. She also loves drawing and reading.

 **Weapons:**

Annette is able to use any kind of weapon skillfully. Her special weapon is a black, white and purple lipstick which turns into a piano keyboard after she says the activation code. It will float in the air. The effects on the listener depends on the type of songs played. The piano keyboard has three modes. The first mode is 'Moonlight', in which the piano keyboard becomes pale lavender in color. The second mode is 'Darkness', in which the piano keyboard becomes dark purple in color. The third mode is 'Twilight', in which the piano keyboard becomes metallic violet in color.

 **Powers and Abilities:**

Purple Aura:

 _Defense Barrier_ ~ Annette can manifest her Aura to throw a barrier for defense

 _Force Field_ ~ Annette can manifest her aura into force fields where she can use it as stepping stones to get into higher places or as a barrier to protect herself and her surroundings

Empathy: Ability to read or sense the emotions and control the emotions or feelings of others

Mind-Control: Ability to alter the perceptions of others, and general ability to control the actions of others with the mind

Power Mimicry: Ability to copy another's powers or skills.

Teleportation: Ability to move from one place to another without occupying the space in between

Psychic Powers:

 _Apportation_ ~ Ability to materialize or teleport an object

 _Precognition_ ~ Ability to perceive the future

 _Psychokinesis_ ~ Ability to manipulate objects by the power of thought

 _Psychometry_ ~ Ability to obtain information about an object or person, usually by touching or concentrating on the object or a related object

 _Retrocognition_ ~ Ability to perceive the past

 _Telepathy_ ~ Ability to read the thoughts of, or to mentally communicate with others

 **Clan:** The Eighth Clan (Purple Clan, Royal8)

 **Occupation:** King

 **Background:**

Annette lost her parents at a young age. Her older sister, who was the original Eighth King (Purple King), had looked after her. Unfortunately, her older sister was killed when she was 15 years old. She was born with powers, and is more powerful than the other seven kings altogether. She was friends with Fushimi Saruhiko and Munakata Reisi when they were young.

 **Favourites:**

Colours ~ Purple, Black, White, Silver

Food ~ Desserts

Animal ~ Raven or Black Swan


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I only own my dearest OC, Annette Novenia! (More characters coming up!)

 **A/N:** This is my first fanfiction, and it is requested by a friend of mine. I hope you will all enjoy this story! Thank you for your support and feel free to review! XD

* * *

It was a silent night.  
Dim moonlight shone on the cemetery.  
There was not a soul in sight.  
There was a figure at the end of the trail.  
A raven-haired girl was kneeling in front of a grave.  
Her long and wavy hair fluttered in the wind.  
She slowly put down a bunch of flowers and said softly, _"Sister... I will take revenge for you."_

 **Annette's POV**

I walk up the spiral staircase, the sound of my footsteps echoing through the hall.  
I arrive at the top of the staircase and push open the grand door.  
A gentle breeze greets me immediately.  
My black and purple hair flutter in the wind.  
I wrap my black fur coat more tightly around myself.

I go to the edge of the balcony and extend my arms.  
I can feel my power travelling through my body, and to my hands.  
I put my hands in front of me, and a crystal ball appears between my hands immediately.  
I look into the crystal ball and focus on it.  
A few seconds later, the crystal ball starts to glow, then the light gets dimmer, and images of the outside world appears.

I look through the images and find something that is totally unexpected.  
 _"What is this...no...it can't be..."_  
A single tear rolls down my cheek.  
 _"Tatara...is dead..."_  
Tatara Totsuka is from HOMRA, the Red Clan, and the Red Clan is known for violence.  
But he is the exact opposite of that.  
He is a sweet, helpful boy who always has a smile on his face.  
He is a kind boy who always helps others without hesitation.  
I don't understand why anyone would want to kill him.

After looking at the images, I make up my mind.  
I will go and meet the kings. I will not hide anymore.

 _"I, Annette Novenia, King of the Eighth and Purple Clan, shall meet the kings in person!"_


	3. Character Profile 2

**Character Profile**

 **Name:** Tsumugi Akashiya

 **Nickname:** Mugi

 **Gender:** Female

 **Age:** 18

 **Birthday:** June 11

 **Horoscope:** Gemini

 **Blood Type:** A

 **Height:** 168 cm (5'6'')

 **Weight:** 42 kg

 **Personality:**  
Tsumugi is friendly towards close friends and her family, but she seldom speaks to strangers or friends who are not close. She does not lose her temper easily, but, if someone offends her, she will definitely take revenge.

 **Appearance:**

Tsumugi is a young woman with short brown hair. She has dark blue eyes. She often wears a knee-length white dress with a dark blue hoodie, which has her symbol (a dark pink heart) on it.

Her hair and eyes will turn red when she is in combat mode or when she is mad.

 **Hobbies:**

Tsumugi likes sewing dolls. She often makes cakes and desserts in her free time.

 **Weapons:**

Tsumugi's special weapons are a sniper crossbow with her symbol (a dark pink heart) on it.

 **Powers and Abilities:**

Purple Aura: Being a Purple Clansman, Tsumugi has the Purple Aura.  
Fire and Heat Manipulation: Ability to control the kinetic energy of atoms to generate, control or absorb fire  
Time Manipulation: Ability to affect the flow of time by slowing, accelerating, reversing, or stopping it

 **Clan:** The Eighth Clan (Purple Clan, Royal8)

 **Occupation:** Clansman

 **Background:**

Tsumugi is a strain. She was born with powers that can rival a king's. She has been best friends with Annette Novenia since they were young.

 **Favourites:**

Colours ~ Dark Blue

Food ~ Barley Tea (Japanese: _Mugicha_ )

Animal ~ Red-crowned Crane


	4. Character Profile 4

**Character Profile**

 **Name:** Atsushi Kurobane

 **Nickname:** Dark Angel, Fallen Angel

 **Gender:** Male

 **Age:** 25

 **Birthday:** September 9

 **Horoscope:** Virgo

 **Blood Type:** O+

 **Height:** 185 cm (6'1'')

 **Weight:** 55 kg

 **Personality:**

Atsushi might seem cold-hearted when you first meet him. He is actually very friendly. He is courageous, and is always willing to try new things. He is a selfless person who puts other people's safety before his own.

 **Appearance:**

Atsushi is a young man with black hair, purple eyes and pale skin. Sometimes, he wears black rectangular glasses.

 **Hobbies:**

Atsushi likes playing video games. He has a huge collection of video games. He also likes to swim and play basketball.

 **Weapons:**

Atsushi is able to handle any kind of weapons skillfully. His special weapon is a black and white laser gun. After activating, it emits a purple ray which is usually lethal and destructive.

 **Powers and Abilities:**

Purple Aura: Being a Purple Clansman, Atsushi has the Purple Aura.  
Electric Manipulation: Ability to control, generate or absorb electric fields  
Healing: Ability to heal rapidly and with greater finality from any injury  
Night Vision: Ability to see clearly in total darkness

 **Clan:** The Eighth Clan (Purple Clan, Royal8)

 **Occupation:** Clansman

 **Background:**

Atsushi has looked after Annette Novenia since her elder sister's death. He was childhood friends with Annette Novenia's elder sister.

 **Favourites:**

Colours ~ Black, White

Food ~ Soft Drinks

Animal ~ Black Cat


	5. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I only own my dearest OCs, Annette Novenia, Tsumugi Akashiya and Atsushi Kurobane! (More characters coming up!)

 **A/N:** I hope you will all enjoy this story! BTW, the song in the beginning of this chapter is called "Rise and Shine", and it is from a Disney television movie named "Sofia the First". Thank you for your support and feel free to review! XD

* * *

 **Annette's POV**

I am sleeping peacefully until I hear the sound of my phone alarm.

" _It's time to rise and shine  
Wake up and make the day mine  
In this brand new world  
I'm at the starting line  
But I know deep down that it will all be fine  
Cause I'm gonna rise and shine"_

My eyes slowly flutter open and I yawn.  
"Time to get up..." I murmur.  
I sit up straight and stretch my arms.  
Suddenly, I see a glimpse of something, and it catches my attention.  
I quickly turn around, only to find out that it is already seven.  
And I have piano lessons in less than an hour.

"Shoot! I have to hurry up!"  
I rush to the bathroom, brush my teeth and take a quick shower.  
After I finish showering, I wrap myself in a towel and blow-dry my hair.  
Finally, here comes the last and the most difficult part.  
Choosing what to wear.

After standing in front of my huge wardrobe for five whole minutes, I give up.  
I close my eyes, thrust both of my hands into the closet and grab two hangers.  
When I open my eyes, I am holding a pair of black jeans and a purple off the shoulder top with "#LOVE" written on it.  
"Hey!" I whisper. "I should choose my outfits this way more often."

I quickly get dressed and use a spiky silver hair band to pull back my wavy black and purple hair.  
I use black eyeliner to emphasize my big purple eyes, and I apply pale purple lipstick on my lips.  
I wrap my black and white fur coat around myself, slip on my black and purple converse and sling my spiky silver backpack over my shoulder.  
As I hurry down the stairs, I send a message to my best friend, Tsumugi Akashiya.

 _Dear Tsumugi,  
I might be late for piano lessons.  
Can you inform the teacher?  
Love,  
Annette_

In a few seconds, she replies.

 _Dear Annette,  
Okay! See you soon!  
Love,  
Tsumugi_

I let out a sigh of relief.

Finally, I arrive at the main entrance of the mansion (which is my home).  
I push open the grand door and am greeted by a gentle breeze.  
Atsushi Kurobane, one of my clansman, is waiting outside.  
He is leaning against his black limousine.  
When he sees me, he open his arms, and I go into his embrace immediately.

Atsushi is like an elder brother to me.  
He is always there for me and I can always rely on him.  
He has been taking care of me since...the death of my sister.

My sister, the previous Eighth and Purple King.


End file.
